Rabbit 110
"Sir, yes Sir." – Uttered repeatedly. Rabbit #110 (username Jack) was a member of the English Lop Division in Tournament Two. He was the first Rabbit to make an introduction video, and was a member of the pre-tournament chat. He was HABIT's personal assassin in the tournament, and was slated to become HABIT'S final vessel (#00's replacement) and the winner of the tournament. He was the former friend and field partner of Rabbit #81. #110 was eliminated in Trial Four, taking his life by self-immolation in an attempt to permanently sever his ties to HABIT. History Pre-Tournament Life Jack R. joined the Marines as a patriotic 19-year-old along with his best friend, Caleb. After five years of service (dealing in some "unusual" assignments), he made a fatal error during a field mission that resulted in half of his unit being killed – including Caleb. Jack received a dishonorable discharge; he returned to the States depressed and heavily medicated, with no future in sight. Jack's luck changed when he was approached by a representative of a secret mercenary group known as the "Hell Hounds": a private company specialized in dealing with paranormal phenomena and supernatural entities around the world. Jack joined the group as a sniper alongside a young field scout: a former MI6 agent named Darren. Despite their initial dislike of each other, the two eventually bonded, becoming a formidable team. Darren gave Jack the field nickname "Jack the Reaper" ("Reaper" for short). Eventually, Jack was given an especially terrible assignment: Project Pound Puppy, an experiment that involved integrating infants and toddlers with demonic entities. Jack refused (due to his strong moral code) and attempted to flee the compound, only to be captured and subjected to brain surgery and brutal reprogramming. Unbeknownst to him, "Project Pound Puppy" had been a front for Project Beta: an experiment designed to create the perfect demon host; Jack's refusal was anticipated, and gave the higher ups the grounds to force his compliance. While Jack was undergoing reprogramming, there was an accident at the facility that resulted in the Hell Hounds being permanently disbanded. Jack woke up in a bus stop restroom six months later, bleeding and with no memory of what had happened to him. He later discovered that a chip had been implanted in the back of his head to modify his behavior, making him forcibly compliant and open to possession. Because the procedure was incomplete (as Jack was without a syncmate), he suffered from frequent headaches and minor seizures. Early Tournament Days One year after his escape from the Hounds, Jack heard about HABIT's Tournament; he felt a strong pull towards the game, and decided to sign up. (Unbeknownst to Jack, this was HABIT's influence at work, as HABIT had already begun to sync up with him mentally.) Designated Rabbit #110, Jack quickly established himself as a "heavy hitter" in the game: he participated in the pre-tournament chat, and became the first Rabbit to post an Introduction video (which quickly gained attention due to its unusual editing style). Once he was sorted into the English Lop Division chat, #110's demeanor and background quickly set him apart. In addition to having a military background (and the no-nonsense attitude that goes with it), he was highly secretive, often withholding personal information on the grounds that it was "classified". #110 stated that he'd joined the tournament as a "training exercise", but refused to provide any further details. He was shocked to discover that his former field partner, Darren, had also joined the tournament as Rabbit #81. For his Trial One video, #110 chose #113 as division Runt, citing her inability to take orders or stop talking ("spouting annoying BS that no one cares about"). He chose #164 as Leader due to his politeness and attentiveness (especially his habit of saying "good morning" and "good night" to the division every day). For his Trial Two video, #110 used his rifle to shoot at Caleb's dog tags until they were destroyed. The video revealed that #110 still blamed himself for Caleb's death, with comments like "I'm so sorry" appearing in text. Revelations On October 26th, HABIT revealed that #110 had (along with Rabbit #60) received a "special assignment": find the Rabbit closest to him and attack them. In the early hours of November 3rd, #110 (hopped up on his mental "sync" with HABIT) showed up at the home of the closest Rabbit – #81 – and attacked him, shooting him once and beating him into unconsciousness. #110 was injured in the fight, sustaining knife wounds to his upper arm. When #110 returned to the chat, HABIT reprimanded him for going overboard, revealing that #81 had died from the attack. Despite promising to resurrect #81, HABIT used the opportunity to taunt #110, posting "MURDERER!" over and over in the chat (as well as the tag). On November 4th, around 3 am (EST), HABIT held a call to allow #110 and the newly-resurrected #81 to confront one another. #110 started the call by coming clean to the rest of the division about his past; #81 filled in the gaps in #110's story, explaining to #110 what had happened while he was undergoing reprogramming. #110 was filled with shame at the revelation of his past "failures", but #81 comforted him, proclaiming that he would get him out of the tournament alive no matter what the cost. This prompted HABIT to torment #110 further by ordering him to leave the call and run 40 miles; #110, sobbing, had no choice but to comply (as the chip in his head made him unable to refuse orders). Demonic Surgery As the game wore on, #110's headaches began to worsen, becoming so bad that he was often unable to type properly. In desperation, he began to consider digging the chip out of his head with his own knife. On the night of December 1st, #110 was present for the cross-division call; as the Rabbits played Cards Against Humanity, his symptoms grew worse until he nearly lost consciousness. HABIT offered to remove the chip from #110's head, for a price. Ignoring the warnings of the other Rabbits (including #130 and #81), #110 accepted the deal, and went from sobbing into his microphone to laughing hysterically in the span of a few seconds. Over the next several days, #110 underwent an alarming personality change, literally and figuratively becoming drunk on his new-found freedom. His attitude became lackadaisical (and at times downright hateful), his speech informal and stripped of its military lingo. Most disturbingly, he seemed completely unaware of the personality changes, randomly switching between his old self and his new persona. After being confronted with a brainwashed Rabbit #123 during the November 8th Lop call, however, #110 quickly and permanently reverted back to his old self, and apologized to the Rabbits for his behavior. HABIT's Assassin #110 was one of the Rabbits chosen to be included in the find.the.way call. Amrett drew particular attention to #110's relation with HABIT. #110 expressed disbelief that he would be allowed into the Eden, as he (along with #102, #128 and #157) was "infected"; however, Amrett, a former vessel herself, reassured him that Dr. Corenthal had the ability to heal any vessel – no matter how damaged or corrupted When the evening of December 19th arrived, Amrett chose to exclude #110 from her relocation efforts (as he was a vessel, and thus a direct link to HABIT), intending to rescue him at a later time. #110 felt betrayed, assuming that Amrett and the others had planned to leave him behind. HABIT used this to his advantage, preying on #110's fears an insecurities; he presented him with a "gift": Rabbit #30 (who was being punished for ratting out the Eden Chat) would choose a Rabbit from each division to be killed by #110, at a time and in a manner of his choosing. #01, #55, and #164 were chosen as targets. #01, the first target, was killed on the evening of January 8th. #110 ended their life with a single bullet to the back of the head, taking their blinded white eye as a "trophy" for HABIT. Shortly after #01 was killed, #110 was called on by HABIT to host a cross division call as the Rabbits attempted to gain some answers from Amrett. HABIT was present in the call the entire time, speaking via purple overlay text to reassure his "soldier". Throughout the call, #110 showed a complete lack of sympathy, antagonizing and barking orders at both Amrett and the Rabbits. When Amrett became a bit more lucid, she revealed that she had borne witness to many iterations of the tournament – and that Jack alone had survived each one, becoming HABIT's vessel every time by making the same decisions and mistakes he was presently making. #110 initially expressed disbelief at Amrett's claims, before seemingly reversing his opinion and blaming her for her "failure" to save him. As the call ended, #110 proclaimed that the Rabbits and Amrett had abandoned him, and that HABIT was the only one who had been there for him; the Rabbits scoffed, informing #110 that he needed to think for himself and "find the way". Death On January 13th, #110 caught up with #81 and #55 in the abandoned factory where Tournament One had taken place. The pair was exhausted and wounded from their recent battle with the Rake, and #110 was able to easily take them by surprise. #110 attacked #55, badly injuring her before he and #81 fought. In the midst of the fight, #55 made a last effort to try to talk down #110; she showed him the Skype messages on her phone, giving him solid proof that Amrett and the Rabbits had never intended to abandon him; that Amrett had made good on her promise to save #102, and that she was alive and well; that #110's friends, #81 and #130, had attempted to reach out to and save him; and, finally, that his role as HABIT's vessel was a fixed point and the cause of the repeated disastrous reiterations. Overwhelmed, #110 decided that the only way to stop the cycle was to sever the connection between himself and HABIT permanently "through blood and fire". After posting one final message in the Lop chat, he preformed a blood ritual of self-immolation that sent him directly to Hell: the one place HABIT couldn't get to him. Before the timeline reset, Rabbit #102 entered #110's number into the Hidden Ones chat (which was linked to Eden), ensuring that Jack would be present in the newly version of the timeline. His fate in the new timeline is unknown (though Corenthal reassured the Rabbits that they would have "better lives" in the new iteration). Personality #110 has a temperament befitting a soldier. He is very guarded, often keeping a tight reign on his emotions. He has zero tolerance for laziness, disrespect, and especially disloyalty – and didn't hesitate to reprimand any Rabbit who displayed any of those traits. #110 suffers from severe PTSD, brought on by his experiences in both the Marines and the Hell Hounds. He routinely experiences flashbacks, is wracked by guilt, and has extreme difficulty talking about his past (and in fact was completely unable to discuss it with the other Rabbits for a long time during the game). He becomes especially distressed when reminded of his reprogramming. Initially, the chip implanted in #110's head made him literally unable to refuse orders; any attempt to do so would cause the chip to activate, overriding his free will and putting his body into autopilot. Even after the chip was removed, however, #110 had an overwhelming need to answer to a higher authority, and took personal pride in following orders and making his "boss" happy (hinting that this behavior is permanently engraved in his psyche). Abilities As a trained soldier (and former sniper), #110 is both an excellent marksman and highly skilled combatant. He is an expert tracker, as evidenced when he easily located #81, #55 and #01. His time in the Hell Hounds also familiarized him with a variety of supernatural and paranormal entities, as well as how to deal with and subdue them. (According to #81, #110 also has a great deal of experience acting as a vessel for demonic entities, even before his forced surgery.) #110 is extremely observant (perhaps as a result of his sniper training). He is highly adept at assessing a situation and formulating a plan of action; during the tournament, he often used this ability to utilize the skills of his fellow Rabbits. Relationships Rabbit #169 #110 and #169 had a vitriolic relationship. As with most of the Rabbits, #169 was keenly aware of how to push #110's buttons (i.e. calling him "Bilbo"), and never passed up an opportunity to do so. While #110 seemed to have some measure of respect for #169's intelligence, it was clear that he despised him, and even attempted to get under his skin several times in the main chat (to no avail). During one of his more agitated moments, #110 expressed the desire to take a knife to #169's spine and paralyze him. Rabbit #164 #110 voted firmly in favor of #164 in his Trial One video, showing appreciation for his kindness, attentiveness, and hard work. #110 gladly and respectfully deferred to #164 as his division Leader. On more than one occasion, #110 promised to take #164 up on the offer to help interrogate (read: beat up) people they mutually disliked – particularly the Angoras. Rabbit #102 As the only two Lops with previous experience dealing with the supernatural, #110 and #102 formed a tight bond, becoming something akin to siblings. #110 nicknamed #102 "Winchester Sis", and often turned to her first when discussing the supernatural aspects of the tournament. She became a confidant, and was one of the only Rabbits he confided in about his time in the Hell Hounds (though he kept some of the more horrific and shameful details to himself). After HABIT removed #110's inhibitor chip, he became exceedingly cruel to #102, taunting her about her potential fate by posting pictures of masks (suggesting she would soon be in need of one); this led to the pair having a particularly nasty fight in front of the other Rabbits, during which #102 revealed the things #110 had said to her in private (much to his horror). When #110 came to his senses several days later, he apologized profusely, insisting that he wasn't "himself" at the time. #102 forgave him almost immediately, and (to show that she still trusted him) revealed that she'd been exhibiting symptoms of Slendersickness. Following #102's disappearance, #110 grilled HABIT on her status; when HABIT refused to provide a clear answer, #110 reassured the other Rabbits that #102 knew what she was doing, and he had faith that she could run and survive the attack ("more than anyone"). When HABIT declared that #102 was dead, #110 personally tried to find her and hunt down the Slender Man (only to become frustrated when he found no trace of either). The discovery that #102 was alive and well, and that HABIT had deceived him about her fate, were among the deciding factors that led #110 to permanently sever his ties to HABIT. Rabbit #81 #110 and Rabbit #81 had one of the most complicated relationships in the tournament. Despite their shared history, #110 initially gave no indication that he even knew #81;'' ''his choice of #81 as the target of his first "assignment took the Rabbits completely by surprise. Though he expressed great shame and remorse over killing #81, his sense of duty to HABIT prevented him from trying to re-establish the friendship (and partnership) he and #81 had once shared. Even after their personal connection was revealed to the Rabbits, #110 generally kept #81 at arms' length with insults and a cool demeanor, rarely allowing for banter. In some of his weaker (and more HABIT-influenced) moments, he even expressed the desire to kill #81 for disrespecting his "commanding officer". ("After that MI6 brat threatened Habit, I might just send him to that place permanently.") Through it all, however, #81 refused to give up on #110, continually stating that his only objective in the tournament was to save "Reaper" and free him to think for himself. Around Trial Four, #110 turned against #81 completely, under the mistaken assumption that he (along with the other Rabbits) had planned to abandon him for Eden. #110 readily took up HABIT's offer to hunt down and kill #55 – promising to kill #81 as well if he should get in the way. (#81, in turn, promised to do the same, should any harm come to #55.) When the two men met for the last time, however, #81 proved a true friend, helping #55 to try to talk #110 down even after he brutally attacked and wounded them both. In the end, #81 succeeded in his goal, his words ultimately encouraging #110 to abandon HABIT and act of his own free will (though at the tragic cost of both their lives). Quotes "Classified." ''– Uttered repeatedly. ''"Currently I'm plotting what knife to use to slip into your spine in order to paralyze you." ''― To #169. ''"Don't blink if I'm holding a knife." ''― Lop chat. ''"Back to sipping tea, playing violin and solving mysteries then?" ''― '' Lop chat (after the Lops agreed to end the Tumblr "war" with the Angora division). "Don't mistake my curiosity for interrogation. You'll know when you're being interrogated." ― After #164 joked about #110 "interrogating" the chat during a discussion. "We're having a eulogy, and you want to go polish off a doorknob!" ― ''To #169, 11/6 Lop call. ''"You, uh...you got something on your face there, buddy." ― 12/8 call, after #123 appeared on camera wearing his Halloween mask). "123 was the sweet cimmonon roll that will actually kill you." ― Lop chat. "...169 I will gut you if you ever correct me again." ― Lop chat. "Izzera bitch? Wake '''up'!"'' ― To an unresponsive Amrett during the 1/8 call. "I have had '''one life!' One really fucked up life!"'' ― 1/8 call, after Amrett informed that Rabbits that she had seem them all die many times over. "I found 55...they showed me their phone. I saw things. I saw 81 trying to reach out to me. I saw 130 attempt the same. Amrett said...said I never died...said it's the one thing that never changes..I'm a fixed point. I always choose you. Why? I..won't...I cant keep doing this...I've..found a way...I'll break our connection...through blood and fire. I won't be the cause of this suffering. Not again. So long and goodnight, my love." ― To HABIT, final words in the Lop chat. Trivia * Though his birthday is unknown, #110's age is 26 (not 21, as originally stated on his application.) * #110 lives in upstate New York. * Though he rarely spoke of them, Jack has a mother and a sister. He agreed to join the Hell Hounds for the money so he could help support his family. * #110's introduction video had numerous jump cuts to Jack wearing a white painted clown mask and holding up a sign with his number designation. This was done purely for dramatic effect, and was later mocked by Rabbit #00 in "0n the pr0wl" (in which he states that HABIT "doesn't care how spooky your mask is...how well you can film yourself, or how scary you can edit it"). * #110 was the first Rabbit to refer to HABIT as "Sir". * #110 stated on several occasions that he rarely eats regular meals, and slept only 3-4 hours a night – if he sleeps at all. (Both of these are symptoms of PTSD.) * #110 seems to have a fear of stoves; as such, he often cooks over campfires. * #110 is a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, and made numerous references to the various adaptations of the stories during the tournament. * #110 once stated that he had bad luck with pets as a child: he once won 11 fish at the fair and tried to help them breathe ("I learned what gills were that day"); on another occasion, his pet mouse was accidentally decapitated when it's house fell over. (He stated that he didn't own any pets after that incident.) * #110 has read (or is at least familiar with) Junji Ito's Uzumaki horror manga series. (He referenced it after #102 remarked that the camera feeds were "swirling" during the 12/19 call.) * #110 hinted that he and HABIT had at least one intimate encounter (likely the night his chip was removed). According to #81, it "wouldn't be the first time he's gotten 'close' to a demon". The "ship" of Jack and HABIT was nicknamed "Hack" by the Rabbits. * According to #102, #110 once joked that under different circumstances, they would have made a good couple. (Amrett 2 said it's likely that they did end up together in at least one timeline, as there are an infinite number of alternate realities with an infinite number of outcomes.) Gallery 110Sign.png|Still frame from "HABIT's trials are coming..." 110Mask1.png|#110 in the clown mask. 110TrialOne1.png|Trial One: choice for Runt. 110TrialOne2.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 110TrialTwo.png|Trial Two: #110 presents Caleb's dog tags, shortly before destroying them. ArmWound.jpg|#110 wounded after his fight with #81. 32HackArtBreak.jpg|Artistic interpretation of #110's deal with HABIT. 27HackDance.png|Another artistic interpretation of #110's deal with HABIT. 110HABITaRT.jpg|Artistic interpretation of #110 cuddling with HABIT. Category:Rabbits